dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demon Realm race
The are a race of Demons who dwell within Demon Realm, a dimension separate from the main mortal universe, located on the opposite side of their dimension. Overview Members of the race vary in appearance, the most numerous seem to be almost identical to humans but with different colored skin and pointy ears (usually, uncommonly members of the race will have rounded ears), while there are also some who possess more square faces (like Dabura and Gravy). The known skin colors for the race are: red, light blue, dark blue, light pink, light purple, lavender, gray and pale white. It is heavily implied that they are Demon Realm Core People. Racial abilities Members of the Demon Realm race tend to be more powerful than average, and are generally shown to possess exceptional potential skill in magic. Even non-combative members such as Demon Realm pop idol Pipila, are shown to be capable fighters, indicating that they possess a natural aptitude for violence, possibly the result of their demonic nature. Transformations Members of the Demon Realm race are able to achieve a Darkness form, either through taking in the special energy of the Demon Realm, or a replica of that energy. Towa is the only known user of this form. After gathering enough kiri, the wizard Demigra turned into a Demon God, after becoming a Demon God he also possesses the ability to transform further using every ounce of his divine power and take on a monstrous Final Form referred to as Demigra Final. However, he can go even further beyond this using his Makyouka Form. The Demon God transformation can also be gifted upon to member of the race by Mechikabura. Mira could also utilize the Supervillain form by destroying his power limiter at the cost of his body going into meltdown which could cause him to self-destruct potentially causing the destruction of the universe making it not only a suicidal transformation user but also a potential threat to Universe 7 and possibly the Multiverse. ;Hybrids Due to their Saiyan DNA, the hybrid Demon-Saiyans Mira and Fu are also capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan, however due to being Demon-Saiyan hybrids composed of primarily Demon DNA, they gain their own unique version of the first Super Saiyan form called Super Fu. The lead up to this form is a Berserk state. Mira can also transform by absorbing his creator Towa. If he absorbs his creator Towa while both are in their base forms he gains a powerful form that resembles a tail-less Super Saiyan 4. If he absorbs Demon God Towa while in his Super Mira form, his Towa absorbed form gains the ability to sprout wings from his back allowing him to fly naturally thus no longer has to use ki to fly. Power-Ups Dabura utilizes a power-up called Demonic Will during his fight with Gohan. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Demon Swordsman Halto can learn both the Kaioken and Max Kaioken. Known members of the race *Gravy – Demigra's ally and one of the strongest mages. *Putine – Demigra's ally and one of the strongest mages. *Dabura – King until being taken by Babidi. He is actually an outcast from the Demon Realm.Dragon Ball Legends Is later killed by Majin Buu in Age 774. **Future Dabura - Dabura's alternate timeline counterpart. Responsible for the deaths of Future Old Kai, Future Kibito, and Future Shin, which also causes Future Beerus to die as a result of his life link with Future Shin. Killed by Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks. *Demigra – A wizard of the Demon Realm race, who ascended to become a Demon God. *Mechikabura – Master of Towa and the leader of the Dark Empire. *Shula – Appears in the episode "Goku Goes to Demon Land" and Dokkan Battle. As the King of the Demon World. However in Dokkan Battle, Melee reveals Demon Realm has been kingless for hundreds of years since the disappearance of Dabura and it is suggested that Shula had unofficially assumed the role during their past encounter with Goku. *Melee – A female demon who appears in "Goku Goes to Demon Land" and Dokkan Battle. *Gola - A demon swordsman who appears in the episode "Goku Goes to Demon Land" and Dokkan Battle. *Master of the Demon World - An entity mentioned by Dabura in Shin Budokai - Another Road. *Towa – A female demon scientist. One of the main villains in the video games Online, Xenoverse, and Xenoverse 2. Later ascended to become a Demon God. *Halto - A demon swordsman who while silent and tranquil, deeply desires strength. Also the only known Demon user of the Kaioken.Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 *Pipila - A female Demon Realm idol and member of the Majin Superstar Troupe PePiLu who is currently very famous in the Demon Realm. She ends up in the Timespace Rift and takes part in the Timespace Tournament accidentally, thinking it was a concert hall, but still fought. An Offworlder character in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Rubee - A demon who acts tough but is actually timid. *Mirayo - A beautiful melee combat queen who once dominated the Demon Realm. *Yamma - An evil martial artist, he excels at using odd powers, such as spewing ice and fire, and paralyzing foes. Also appears as a major villain in Dragon Ball Fusions the Manga!!. *Makma - A crafty female warrior who attacks her opponents with her sexy looks and attitude. She specializes in Demonic arts, and never pulls her punches. Also appears as an antagonist in Dragon Ball Fusions the Manga!!. *Salsa - Demon God of the Dark Empire. *Shroom - Dark Empire's god of death. *Chamel - Dark Demon God Hero. *Dark Demon God Elite *Dark Demon God Berserker *Zahha ;Partial members *Mira – An artificial male Demon created by Towa. One of the main villains in the computer video game Dragon Ball Online and video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. He is the new Demon King following the death of Dabura. He is not a pure member of the Demon Realm race, as he is a Demonic Android who possesses the DNA of several races including the Saiyans, though base template is Demon race, like his creator. *Fu – The "son" of Mira and Towa. He will have an important role in the Dragon Ball Online story when he grows up. Shows up in Xenoverse 2's DLC 6 and the Super Dragon Ball Heroes update. *Churai – A female Time Breaker, identical to Julia. *Julia – A female Time Breaker, identical to Churai. ;Fused Members *Damira - The EX-Fusion of Demon King Dabura and his sister's Bio-Android creation, Mira. *Demon King Daccolo - The EX-Fusion of Demon King Dabura and Demon King Piccolo. *Towale - The EX-Fusion of Towa and the Android Arale Norimaki. *Towane - The EX-Fusion of Towa and Saiyan Gine. *Ghirolto - The EX-Fusion of the Demonic Namekian Ghiro and Halto. *Halber - The EX-Fusion of Halto and Saiyan Tyber. *Jamila - The EX-Fusion of the Earthling Jam and Pipila. *Kaliyo - The EX-Fusion of the Saiyan Kalif and Mirayo. *Miracora - The EX-Fusion of Mirayo and Earthling Gunner Chocora. *Miradoola - The EX-Fusion of Mirayo and Brench-seijin Doola. *Mirami - The EX-Fusion of Mirayo and Dodoria's race Alien Sirami. *Miranny - The EX-Fusion of Mirayo and the Earthling Quinny. *Mirara - The EX-Fusion of Mirayo and the Saiyan Nira. *Mirarami - The EX-Fusion of Mirayo and Earthling Tirami. *Miraryl - The EX-Fusion of Mirayo and the Angel Neryl. *Oatla - The EX-Fusion of the Earthling Oats and Pipila. *Pipida - The EX-Fusion of Pipila and the Offworlder Halda. *Pipimis - The EX-Fusion of Pipila and the Saiyan Narmis. *Pipinyu - The EX-Fusion of Pipila and Alien Granyu. *Pipipeco - The EX-Fusion of Pipila and the Earthling Peco. *Pipipple - The EX-Fusion of Pipila and Alien Mepple. *Pipisa - The EX-Fusion of Pipila and Saiyan Zysa. *Toomee - The EX-Fusion of the Namekian Toomlin and Rubee. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Races Category:Demons